Grumete
by Domina Mortem
Summary: La tempestad colmó cada nervio de cada marinero aquella madrugada. Turbulencia, lluvia torrencial que se desató sobre el navío con furia. No necesitaría hundir a propósito el buque cuando la voluntad de una deidad era hacerlo por su cuenta. Pirata como era, haciendo siempre lo que quiso, su amada lo entendería. [Julio: Año de la abundancia].


_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes de la caricatura no son de mi autoría y algunos otras personalidades históricas están siendo incluidas para manejar la trama de este fanfic, por tal motivo me he tomado muchas licencias literarias. Escribo por diversión, gratis._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__UA,__One-shot, Butchercup, Lime, leve lenguaje soez y violencia. Escrito en menos de cuatro horas, disculpen las erratas o la mala calidad que esto pueda significar._

Escrito para "El año de la abundancia", actividad promovida por mí y el resto de las brujas del Aquelarre.

Tema: Piratas.

* * *

**.**

**Grumete**

.

* * *

Siempre podía sentir el agua salada en su paladar con tan solo quedarse observando detenidamente el horizonte. Se permitió perderse así unos segundos en el reflejo del sol pronto oculto en el mar y luego dirigió su atención a la cofa donde uno de los hombres seguía vigilante. Éste acababa de anunciar su avistamiento de una nave que, por su bandera, indicaban ser mercaderes provenientes de la India. Sedas, especias y algunos que otros tesoros estaban a bordo de aquella embarcación que no estaba preparada para un ataque. Supo con todos esos detalles que debían actuar ahora que la noche les permitía más ventaja y siendo el almirante, le tocaba llevar a cabo el plan para asaltar y ganar la octava parte del botín que le correspondía.

Al tratarse en apariencia de una tarea sencilla como las anteriores, confirmó con su capitán en el timón para que diera la orden de tender las velas, pues los vientos nocturnos los guiarían a su próximo objetivo más deprisa. Tan rápido como lo previeron, no tardaron en llegar al navío de comerciantes quienes los esperaban con las pocas armas que llevaban encima para protegerse.

El anochecer pudo seguir tranquilo como lo estuvo minutos antes, pero los gritos de guerra de algunos de sus compañeros seguidos por los del bando enemigo, se vio turbada y la lucha colmó sus oídos una vez comenzaron con el abordaje. El filo de las espadas acompañaba dicha orquesta de batalla y pronto los disparos de los arcabuces dieron paso a un familiar olor a pólvora que se intensificaría con los cañones al lanzar sus pesadas balas, mismas que debían impactar en las vigotas o en algún mástil.

El hombre de ojos verdes, armado hasta los dientes, se dirigió hacia las tablillas para saltar y luchar en el buque que asaltaban, pero una imagen que alcanzó a divisar por el rabillo de su ojo lo hizo detenerse en pleno acto. Volteó al reconocer a la pequeña silueta que cargaba una pistola que sabía bien no le pertenecía, y por impulso o por mera corazonada, caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

Lo miró con una ceja arqueada, interesado en ver cómo cargaba el mosquete que recién había hurtado de uno de los hombres ya muerto que estaba a sus pies. No era complicado llegar a la conclusión de que, viendo un cadáver sobre el barco, sería sencillo apropiarse de un arma de fuego para poder atacar a distancia.

—¿¡Qué carajos haces?! —le interrogó, causando un leve pero evidente sobresalto en el menudo cuerpo del bribón.

—Peleo —le respondió de manera tajante, regresando a su anterior tarea con la pistola, pero el arrebato de ésta de sus manos le obligó a girarse para encarar al hombre que se la confiscaba.

—Fui claro antes. Te encomendé quedarte cerca de los cañones que están en la parte estribor del bergantín.

—¡Tú no eres el capitán, yo solo sigo órdenes de él! Además, hombre que no pelea o es útil no recibe parte del botín—escucharle decir aquello lo sacó de sus casillas y aguantó las ganas de arrojarle por la borda de una vez por todas. No obstante, le habían dejado con la palabra en la boca porque justo cuando iba a replicar, quien causaba su mal humor se fue corriendo para caminar por las tablillas y pasarse al buque de los mercaderes.

Entonces, tan cabreado como estaba, decidió también abordar para jalarle de vuelta al barco. Pero el ataque de un hombre lo obligó a dejar esa idea de lado si no quería morir estúpidamente durante un asalto. Así, luego de matar al sujeto osado que lo había elegido como contrincante, supo que tras el jaleo de la lucha, había perdido de vista a la personificación de su dolor de cabeza.

—¡Maldita sea! —susurró al comprobar que el panorama solo le mostraba un montón de hombres chocar sus machetes.

Quiso seguir en su búsqueda, pero la advertencia de alguien de los suyos lo hizo girarse para ver cómo efectivamente comenzaban a rodearlos. Dos navíos de la armada naval inglesa ya se preparaban para atacarlos, y fue así cuando intuyó que les habían tendido una emboscada.

Era absurdo encontrar un bote de mercaderes sin protección en tiempos violentos y peligrosos como aquellos, donde los ladrones podían saquear e infundir terror en los marineros honestos. Tras ello, habían recurrido a una ardua caza para acabar con la amenaza en aguas saladas. Ciertas autoridades inglesas combatieron por varios años a sus iguales y ahora, no sería la excepción.

Un ensordecedor sonido lo hizo ponerse alerta y miró a su pelirrojo capitán cargar con el trabuco desde la distancia, lo había salvado de morir por la espalda con aquel disparo, pues atrás estaba el cuerpo inerte de un comerciante que planeaba atacarlo con un machete usado comúnmente para cortar carnes rojas en la cocina. Entonces, miró de nuevo al hombre de ojos rojos quien lo observaba con su postura firme y demandante para indicarle así que regresara a su nave.

Retirada. Debían largarse pronto de aquel robo fallido si no deseaban terminar siendo capturados o asesinados por aquellos perros aún fieles de la corona inglesa. A lo lejos, el cocinero de la tripulación le gritaba algo que podía entender claramente, mas aquel "regresa ahora" no podía ser acatado si sabía bien que aquella estúpida se encontraba pérdida en cualquier lugar en busca del tesoro. Los ojos azules del cocinero se abrieron de par en par al no entender la acción del hombre pelinegro. ¿Qué demonios hacía? Debían irse de ahí antes de que algún cañonazo diera con el palo de trinquete, de mayor o de mesana, impidiéndoles escapar con cualquiera de los tres fuera de función.

Pero las intenciones de ese idiota estaban lejos de la comprensión del rubio y así pasó con el capitán que no ignoró tal decisión.

—Nos vamos ahora —soltó autoritario.

—Pero Butch…

—No nos detendremos por nadie. Hombre que atrás se quede, ahí permanece —interrumpió con frialdad.

Butch entendía la estupidez que cometía y no culpó a nadie de la tripulación del _Ninth Hell_ por haberlo abandonado ahí, a bordo de ese barco enemigo cuando llegaba la armada y ayudaban a los pocos sobrevivientes. Todo había ocurrido en minutos, pues en otros casos no les era difícil terminar con el ataque antes de que siquiera alguien notara que estuvieron ahí, no obstante, como bien lo pensó el moreno, esos comerciantes solo eran la carnada para atraparles y pudieron haberlo logrado de no ser por el aviso que alertó a todos.

Cargando con dos espadas, una en cada mano, se defendió de todo aquel que deseara acorralarle, pero la pronta intrusión de más hombres, soldados entrenados para dar fin a la plaga de los mares, lo obligó a detenerse para darles la oportunidad de que lo rodearan apuntándole con fusiles. Resistirse ahora era inútil, cometer alguna imprudencia solo le traería un deceso seguro, aunque sonaba más atractiva la idea de morir por una docena de balas en su cuerpo a esperar su cita con la horca una vez que llegaran a tierra firme.

Igual, la presión de todos lo invitó a soltar las dos armas filosas que cayeron a sus pies, quedándose con sus palmas libres y extendiéndolas en señal de rendición.

.

.

* * *

La mujer que vestía ropajes holgados de varón se quedó escondida entre todas esas cajas de telas finas una vez supo de la emboscada de los hombres de la _Royal Navy _británica. Aprovechando su capacidad de ocultarse en lugares estrechos, recordó lo incómodo que era ser un polizón. Odiaba esconderse y verse en una situación limitante, pero aceptaba que había sido su culpa por creer que yendo directamente al botín sería una buena idea. En primera, pensó que se trataba de un pillaje como cualquier otro, pero como los demás, resultó ser engañada. En segunda, la satisfacción que debió sentir cuando desobedeció a aquel hombre que tanto la alteraba, se esfumó tan pronto cuando vio por las escotillas como el _Ninth Hell _se iba sin ella. Detestaba admitir, aún más que mantenerse encerrada en un baúl, que se había equivocado al abandonar su puesto, pues eso solo implicaba darle la razón a él.

Por su terquedad y ansías de llevarle la contra, esperaba llegar a puerto sin ser descubierta. Sabiendo que tan solo hacia unas horas estuvo en alta mar aún alejada de tierras americanas, si calculaba bien, estaría pronto desembarcando en uno de los puntos más importantes para los comerciantes de paso.

Townsville no era una ciudad grande y podía no ser de las mejores colonias inglesas, pero seguía tomando su lugar en el mapa gracias a que 33 años atrás se volvió puerto e hicieron que un gobernador la tomara para que ayudara a manejar las rutas comerciales marítimas. De esta forma, toda la mercancía que pasara por ahí estaría más segura hasta llegar a su destino principal.

Ella, consciente del relevante dato, supo que terminaría tarde o temprano en ese lugar. Nada sabía de él, más que las comparaciones de la gente que se empeñaba a dar una antítesis de la ciudad con Port Royal. Townsville era lo opuesto a dicha ciudad en las costas de Jamaica, hogar de muchas parías de la sociedad que acogía corsarios adictos a las apuestas, a prostitutas ebrias y a un montón de vagos que no les importaba morir de sífilis. Si Port Royal era el paraíso para las alimañas, Townsville se distinguía por ocuparse de habitantes más decentes. Buenos hombres tan devotos y temerosos de cometer injusticias, familias adineradas y de costumbres sanas. La fama de tal lugar podía así mismo ahuyentar a lo malo y lo ruin, pero como cualquier otro punto que estaba al poder de los británicos, así mismo podía ser lugar de sentencia para los ladrones y los condenados a morir en la horca.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse y optó por levantar un poco la tapa del baúl para revisar que nadie estuviera cerca. Una vez verificó estar sola, la abrió por completo para estirarse un momento. Salió para asomarse esta vez por las ventanillas y notó como sus cálculos eran los correctos. Llegaba por fin a la ciudad de la justicia, como también era llamada. Sus oportunidades para pisar tierra sin ser vista incrementaron cuando recordó que habían acabado con la mayoría de hombres, pero el verdadero obstáculo serían los hombres uniformados.

La chica de melena azabache y alborotada comenzó con su plan para escabullirse. Pronto se vio en la parte superior del barco, quedándose detrás de cada barril que encontrara así como procuró estar lo más alejada posible de los sujetos que daban una ronda por la proa, y mantuvo su posición entre las lombardas para estar más atenta al momento justo que tiraran el ancla. Los segundos pasaron lento y la torturaron luego de un rato que un alcatraz volaba por los aires para detenerse a su lado. La espantó con rapidez, temiendo que alguien pudiera haber seguido su vuelo y por ende haber sido delatada, pero se calmó cuando comprobó que todos seguían ignorando al polizón que llevaban.

Lo que pasó después fue más llevadero para la mujer de ojos esmeraldas. Era, al fin y al cabo, experta en escabullirse y disimular su presencia para no llamar la atención de otros. Con éxito se encontró en el muelle, confundiéndose entre las personas que por ahí pasaban. Estaba tan sucia como se esperaría luego de haber navegado por mar cuatro meses en compañía de muchos hombres, pero seguía manteniendo su disfraz de niñato para aquellos que la vieran caminar por las calles del sitio. Nadie podía intuir su procedencia ni mucho menos sus intenciones, pues sabía muy bien que sí deseaba regresar con el resto de los tripulantes del _Ninth Hell_, salir de Townsville era el primer paso para ello. Luego, se dispondría a viajar rumbo a las islas del Caribe y esperar que aquel imponente bergantín arribara en sus costas con el motivo de descargar y gastar las ganancias de los saqueos.

El plan parecía sencillo, sin embargo, viajar tenía un precio que ella no podía costear dada su condición. Por ende, debía hacerlo nuevamente como polizón en algún buque que le prometiera llegar a esos destinos que no solían ser tan concurridos por gente decente, o bien, robar su propio velero y atreverse a viajar por las aguas que no le prometían seguridad. Cualquier opción, tenía sus desventajas.

Aún con ello, la muchacha no perdió su optimismo. Había salido viva un día más y solo le quedaba mantener un perfil bajo de los guardias ingleses que, por más que pertenecieran a la ciudad, se le hacía curioso que hubieran tantos. La gente se aglomeraba en una dirección que la incitó a seguirla, ya sea por su curiosidad o porque presentía que debía estar presente en lo que sea que estuviera viendo. De este modo, se coló entre la multitud y se detuvo en un punto que le permitiera ver con claridad lo que acontecía.

Su sorpresa fue inminente cuando en una jaula llevada por una carretilla, se encontraba aquel hombre que la noche anterior la obligaba a permanecer fuera del combate. Se cuestionó a sí misma lo que pudo ocurrir durante el saqueo, pero nada que imaginara le parecía una buena explicación para saber la razón de su captura.

—¡Es un pirata! —Exclamó un niño que alcanzó a ver cómo transportaban al hombre encadenado.

Buttercup, la muchacha que ocultaba su verdadero sexo de toda esa gente, se interesó de pronto en la plática de unas mujeres que estaban en seguida de ella.

—Escuché que lograron capturar al almirante del _Ninth Hell_ —comentó a su acompañante.

—¿Y el capitán de ese barco? No es un logro si no es el capitán —le contestaba la otra.

—¿Es que no sabes quién es este hombre? —cuestionó admirada por el desinterés tan notorio de la otra—. Lograron huir, solo éste que traen tuvo la mala suerte de ser atrapado.

—¿Saben si lo ahorcarán hoy o mañana? —preguntó Buttercup con voz fingida, interrumpiéndolas de repente.

Aquellas mujeres la miraron entonces, causando que la estudiaran de pies a cabeza y la despreciaran con la mirada por las vestimentas sucias que portaba. A los ojos de ambas, Buttercup solo era un muchacho pobre muerto de hambre, pero aun así, no se privaron de responderle

—Mañana por la mañana lo harán para colgar su cuerpo en la entrada de la ciudad, pues el último que usaron como advertencia para quienes desearan perderse en esa vida de piratería, fue quitado hace dos años. Con estos piratas de nuevo por la zona, su cadáver deberá ser suficiente para que no se acerquen.

Detectó el desprecio en cada atisbo de su voz y podía entender que para ellas, un pirata más condenado a morir en su perfecta ciudad era entretenimiento básico. No quiso quedarse por más tiempo al lado de esas mujeres que si bien no pertenecían a una clase noble, sus vestidos le decían que al menos podían permitirse ciertos lujos. Se alejó cuando una nueva idea en su cabeza se cruzó. Para escapar de aquella ciudad, necesitaría ayuda, misma que le podía dar él, mas aquel detalle de estar preso, era parte primordial de sus preocupaciones ahora.

¿Cómo podía siquiera acercarse a la prisión donde lo mantuvieran encerrado? Entonces, supo que debía recurrir a lo más accesible que tenía en esos momentos; Su feminidad.

.

.

* * *

La última vez que estuvo en un calabozo, fue cuando terminó capturado por unos bucaneros franceses. Desde entonces, tenía una cicatriz en su mejilla que se extendía hasta el inicio del cuello, pero aun con aquella notoria herida, no perdía su atractivo natural que podía encantar a cualquier mujer que quisiera conquistar siempre y cuando ésta estuviera dispuesta a acostarse con un pirata para luego ser abandonada por el mismo a la mañana siguiente. Conociéndose, tendría uno que otro bastardo por ahí regado, tal cual como su propio padre hizo y que, por esa misma razón, le debía su existencia.

Butch Geller, apellido que había tomado de su madre, creció para convertirse en pirata. O al menos eso era lo que había creído durante diez años, cuando entendió que más que llevar en sus venas la herencia de uno, era en general la forma más amena de vivir la vida. Hurtar, beber, follar y navegar. La vida de un marino contrabandista como él podía ser el sueño de cualquiera si no se temía a la muerte. Cada día era uno más de riesgo a perecer, pero alguien con su experiencia podía burlar en muchos casos ese final que a muchos les inquietaba.

Al crecer, supo que acabaría siguiendo los pasos del padre que nunca conoció pero que su madre se aferraba a no olvidar. Agregando más detalles a su leyenda, el desgraciado pareció haber sido un gran amante como para que la mujer que lo cuidó en toda su niñez, no dejara de esperar a su regreso, siendo que lo más obvio era que éste jamás volviera o siquiera la recordara. Era, después de todo, un imponente pirata que capitaneaba tan famosa embarcación que se hundió con su derrota. Pero él no se había ido con su nave, perdiéndose para siempre en el abismo con las criaturas marinas que ayudaban a los demás a crear historias de superstición. En las profundidades se enterraban los restos del _Queen Anne's Revenge_, mientras que la cabeza de su capitán paseaba por el bauprés de una nave cualquiera.

Barbanegra, aunque famoso, había pasado a la historia como un perdedor al ser decapitado por el ahora reconocido teniente Robert Maynard.

Edward Teach, su verdadero nombre, sería la identidad con la que su madre soñara y aclamara hasta que ésta no pudo sostenerse más y murió a causa de fiebres altas, la misma noche que se dio a conocer la noticia de la derrota de aquel rastrero pirata. Butch, conociendo a su progenitor solo por meras leyendas, decidió honrar la memoria de la mujer que lo parió convirtiéndose en lo mismo que ese hombre al que tanto amó. Por supuesto, el moreno se había prometido a sí mismo no acabar como pasó con Barbanegra, al menos, no sin cabeza.

A lo mucho terminaría como William Kidd, otro famoso pirata que pasó a ser reconocido como el cadáver bañado en alquitrán para que las aves carroñeras no le picotearan, y que por tres o cuatro años, se mostró a los demás como recordatorio de lo que le ocurrían a los bandidos como él. Con ello en mente, deseó haber disfrutado durante un rato más de los placeres banales. Comer hasta hartarse, beber y perder la conciencia. Pero ahí estaba; encerrado como un perro esperando a morir en menos de un día.

De lo único que podría lamentarse, es que sería incapaz de cumplir con su propia promesa…

Esperó unos segundos antes de quedarse quieto para dormir un rato. Si no podía beber una miserable gota de alcohol, al menos podría soñar que lo hacía y que estaba lejos en una isla con la mejor compañía. Mas el ruido de unas pisadas alertándole que alguien se aproximaba, lo hizo abrir sus ojos con lentitud para acostumbrarse a la silueta que lo miraba desde su lugar al otro lado de la reja. Se maldijo así mismo por pensar en ella aún dentro de sus sueños, porque claramente se trataba de uno si era capaz de ver a esa mujer frente a él en una situación así. No obstante, la voz femenina le causó duda. Era demasiado real.

—Despierta, maldito imbécil —le ordenó con mucha cautela para no hacer demasiado ruido. Butch llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y la pasó con cansancio para despejarse de a poco—, ¿¡no me escuchaste, idiota?!

—Estúpida —le respondió una vez la reconoció y entendió que sí era ella la que estaba frente a él. Luego se puso de pie con calma y caminó hasta los barrotes con la intención de darle un severo puñetazo. Había mucho que quería hacerle, reprenderla por desobedecerlo pero también estaba el follarla sin descanso. En el fondo se alegraba de que estuviera bien, sana y a salvo—. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?

—¿No lo ves? Voy a sacarte —contestó al ser lo más obvio. Luego tomó las llaves que guardaba en su escote y Butch se detuvo unos segundos a mirarla ahora que podía apreciarla mejor. Se dio cuenta que estaba vestida como mujer. No le extrañaba que la chica se las hubiera ingeniado para conseguir uno vestido sencillo, pero verla así le recordaba a la primera vez que la encontró algunos meses atrás.

Era una molesta pero intrépida niñata que deseaba formar parte de la tripulación del famoso _Ninth Hell_. Misma que gozaba de una fama a causa de la astucia que los caracterizaban por salir victoriosos en muchas ocasiones. La gente ya contaba con cierto temor de las atrocidades hechas, de la severidad y rudeza en el trato a bordo y lo despreciables que eran con las víctimas. Butch no podía negar nada de todas esas historias, pues era sabido que nadie se atrevía a romper el equilibrio que tanto les había costado crear en la nave. Si un hombre quería amotinarse, se le quemaban las plantas de los pies y se le obligaba a bailar mientras todos cantaban una balada popular. Si al capitán no le gustaba su danza, entonces se le cortaban los pulgares de los pies para que lo intentara otra vez, y así hasta que éste se quedara sin ningún dedo si acaso no podía deleitar a ninguno de los hombres.

Las reglas eran concisas, nadie debía tomar lo que no le correspondía de un tesoro y nadie debía pelear con algún compañero durante su estancia en el barco porque debían esperar hasta llegar a tierra. Además, mucho menos se debía subir mujeres, ya que una ramera a bordo significaba descontrol entre los marinos y de ahí la superstición en algunos que creían que ellas traían mala suerte. Pero cuando aquella muchacha se presentó ante él, deseando formar parte de ellos sin importar verse como una mujer en esos instantes. Buttercup anhelaba llevar una vida de piratería sin importarle que tuviera que abandonar su condición de fémina. Su historia no era para nada fuera del otro mundo: una huérfana que quería emociones en su vida.

Para el pelinegro, ella era tan terca como condenadamente exasperante. "Una mujer pirata no es nada nuevo, Mary Read y Anne Bonny ya les comprobaron que sí se puede". Fueron sus palabras, su argumento para probarle que podía ser igual o más fiera que esas dos. Pero él conocía a una, a la que había logrado sobrevivir luego de quedar embarazada y usarlo a su favor para evitar la horca. Anne era la perra más intolerable que había tenido la desgracia de tratar luego de que lograra salir de prisión. Por supuesto, Mary no tuvo tanta suerte a pesar de estar también en cinta, pues como su bebé, murió por fiebres altas en la cárcel. Anne, quien vivió para contarlo y quien ahora cuidaba de la hija de su amante y difunto capitán, Jack Rackham, vivía alejada de todos disfrutando de una nueva identidad y de una valiosa herencia que ganó por sus antiguos pillajes.

Butch la odiaba porque para él era fácil odiar a todo mundo. No tenía muchos amigos de verdad y la mayoría le temían. Era el desquiciado _ButchButcher_, o bien el "Carnicero" de las grandes armadas. El terror de los mares, el almirante más temperamental. Buscado por varios y menospreciado por cientos. Muchos querían verlo muerto, pero para los habitantes de Townsville, gente tan despectiva, un almirante no valía lo mismo que un capitán.

—Será sencillo liberarte, no hay muchos guardias en los alrededores —entonces puso las llaves en la cerradura y tiró con cuidado de no hacer mucho escándalo. Las bisagras estaban oxidadas pero confiaba en su habilidad de sigilo para salir pronto de ahí. De repente, Buttercup sintió unas manos apretando su cuello una vez abrió la rejilla y observó con enojo al hombre grande que la retenía con rudeza. Era normal que reaccionara así, estaba enojado y podía suponer que tenía todo el derecho, pues, ¿no había sido capturado por culpa de ella en primer lugar? Lo descubrió luego de enterarse que había sido el único desdichado en terminar así, con ella en la misma ciudad.

—Eres una maldita bastarda —dijo con cierta ponzoña en su voz. Su postura era rígida y sus ojos estaban sombríos. Enfadado como estaba, Buttercup llevó sus manos a la de él para evitar que apretara más fuerte—. Cometes error tras error… no debiste sacarme.

—¿Vas a matarme? —lo retó con mofa aunque no ignoraba que estaba siendo más impulsiva de lo normal.

Butch la analizó y se detuvo en sus labios. La besó con brusquedad, con cierta hambre y con cierto afán y todo esto sin soltar su cuello. Buttercup tuvo que morderlo para alejarlo y recordarle que estaban en medio de un escape, que no había robado un vestido para nada y que no había seducido a un guardia hasta el punto de embriagarlo y quitarle las llaves.

Cuando vio la sonrisa ladina en el rostro masculino, relajó los hombros. Un beso, solo un jodido beso es lo que pedía para calmarse por ahora, Buttercup había aprendido a domarlo con tan poco, aunque si no se apresuraba, éste era capaz de tomarla ahí mismo y todo su plan se vería arruinado. Por tal razón, lo llevó hacía la salida para verificar si el guardia seguía dormido. Aquella noche tuvieron más suerte que la anterior y con delicadeza pasaron en seguida sin despertarlo, no sin antes de que Butch tomara la botella que aún tenía algo de licor.

.

.

* * *

—Seguramente nos creen muertos.

—Seguramente.

Buttercup se acurrucó un poco más en su pecho desnudo y dejó que las sabanas se contornearan una vez más en su figura que era abrazada por él. Lo observó y estudió cada línea de su perfil, nadie podía saber lo que ese hombre estuviera pensando, pero ella podía adivinar con tan solo poner atención en la comisura de sus labios. Cada que estaba inquieto con algo, tensaba su mandíbula y cerraba sus ojos para que nadie mirara más allá de sus emociones.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar finalmente. Butch, sabiendo que ya no podía cerrarse a ella por más que lo intentara, decidió contarle lo que tanto le incomodaba.

—No quiero que regreses conmigo —dictaminó de golpe—. Quédate aquí. Irónicamente estarás mejor en Port Royal que en alta mar.

La muchacha se alejó un poco y se sentó para mirarle con mayor claridad. Él hablaba en serio pero podía entenderlo, ya que en el fondo hasta ella sabía que estaría mejor lejos.

—No —pero ella no aceptaría por más que lo supiera.

—Morirás —sonaba a amenaza, pero la preocupación era latente en él—. Te matará como lo hará conmigo.

—Por eso iré. Para no dejarte solo —dijo con seriedad y luego pasó su mano por la mejilla de su amante y él la tomó con cariño para guiarla a sus labios y depositarle un pequeño beso. Todo esto, sin dejar de mirarla a sus verdes ojos.

—Sabes lo que les pasa a los amotinados —le recordó—. Tú lo viste, y es apenas una mínima muestra de lo que él es capaz.

—Lo sé —Buttercup se incorporó para ponerse encima de él, dejando su desnudez al aire y permitiendo que Butch se perdiera en la vista de sus senos. Y así, estando a cuestas, lo encaró seriamente—. Pero no voy a abandonarte. No lo hice antes, no lo haré ahora. Y sé que tú piensas igual.

—No esta vez. Te quiero a salvo —entonces pasó sus manos por los pálidos muslos de la mujer marcando un recorrido hasta su trasero que estrujó con deleite—. Hablo en serio.

—No sigo tus órdenes, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Soy tu jodido almirante —habló amenazante—. Por una puta vez en tu vida de grumete acata el mandato de tu superior.

—Soy pirata, hago lo que quiero —rio ella con travesura al momento que era alzada levemente con la intención de ser penetrada por él—. Llevo las riendas a mi soberano antojo mientras que tú, te callas. Como ahora, que yo decido si quiero que montarte o no.

—¿No me montarás? —retó él con sorna y Buttercup solo le sonrió al momento que bajaba de él y salía de la cama. Pero fue detenida por un agarre a su muñeca, obligándola a girarse y regresar a su lugar en el lecho—, entonces lo haré yo.

No le costó acomodarla de manera que le diera la espalda para empezar a poseerla por detrás. Ella, no quiso poner resistencia esta vez y dejó que aquel hombre la tomara de la manera que más quisiera. Era algo que sí podía permitirle, al contrario de su intención por obligarla a quedarse en esa ciudad.

No era estúpida. Butch quería aprovechar al máximo su tiempo con ella luego de dejarla e ir directo a su muerte una vez que ese barco llegara al muelle. Para Buttercup no eran secreto las intenciones del pelinegro, porque él deseaba asesinar a su capitán, reclamar la nave y hundirla en las profundidades del océano con él a bordo. Por supuesto, se rehusaba a su plan de suicidio porque lo quería. Lo amaba. Aunque los dos jamás lo hubieran dicho, las acciones intrépidas que cometían por el otro eran prueba suficiente de que ambos sentían algo que pocos podían entender de verdad. Mas Buttercup con toda esa conexión que tenía con Butch, no podía comprender sus objetivos que miraba muy excesivos.

Quizá era una cuestión de orgullo. De un destino que una deidad cruel les tendía. ¿Por qué Butch querría matar a su muy querido amigo?, ¿por qué traicionarlo de esa manera?

Buttercup respetaba a su capitán, tanto como Butch lo hacía… pero todos sabían que el hombre se estaba consumiendo por la locura. ¿Era necesario amotinarse? Si querían terminar con ese sufrimiento al que se había sumido, sí. Pues el capitán era víctima de una terrible maldición muy común en los mortales; La pérdida de su amada le costó la cordura, y toda acción que cometió luego de hundirse en ese hoyo oscuro de desesperación, lo llevó a ser el más cruel, injusto y depravado ser sobre los mares. Su realidad no era la misma en la que los demás estaban. Cada madrugada, sus gritos agónicos helaban la piel de todo marino.

¿Cómo ayudarle?, ¿cómo terminar con su congoja? Para Butch, la idea de asesinarlo ni era contemplada, pero no fue hasta una noche que entendió que solo así podía acabar con todo. Aquel hombre que descubrió en su camarote, no era su amigo, no era él. Pues escuchar los sollozos de Buttercup lo hizo darse cuenta del error que cometían todos al dejarle vivo por más tiempo.

Poseído por un deseo insano, su capitán violaba al pequeño grumete que con anterioridad había protegido de todos. Él, estando sobre la morena, gritaba el nombre de su fallecida mujer. Una señal de que él no estaba en todos sus cabales y a quien miraba por debajo de sí, no era a la pelinegra quien lidiaba con sus instintos de defenderse y ensartar un cuchillo en el cuello de su agresor. Pues Buttercup sabía que su capitán no era el mismo de siempre. Estaba loco, perdido, muerto en vida.

Sin embargo, aquella escena fue suficiente para Butch. Y desde entonces, cada noche sueña con matarlo para liberarlo de esa horrible maldición. Pero su misma promesa le impediría seguir su vida luego de eso. ¿Cómo podía pasar el resto de sus días en calma cuando en sus hombros carga con el pecado de traición hacia su propio amigo? Era lo mismo que él, sin moral, sin nada; un sucio pirata que tarde o temprano debía morir como todos. Por ello, al igual que como habían empezado, debía terminarlo. Juntos robaron el poderoso y rápido bergantín que representaba su mayor orgullo, y ahora, tocaba ponerle fin.

De lo único que podía sentirse bien con todo aquello, era de salvar a Buttercup. El hecho de que ella viviera se convertía en su única esperanza. Por más fuerte y audaz que fuera, no podía evitar sobreprotegerla, enfadarse con ella cada vez que lo provocara. No obstante, al final, valía la pena cada maldito segundo si era capaz de verle bien, altanera e imprudente como siempre.

Aquella noche la amó sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo hiciera en vida. Porque no estaba seguro de que muerto fuera capaz de seguirlo haciendo, aunque confiaba plenamente en su sincero sentimiento, a tal punto que lograra aliviar la pena que Buttercup sintiera de no volver a verle nunca más.

.

.

* * *

Despertó más temprano de lo usual y salió dejando a la menuda mujer en cama. Boomer lo esperaba en el muelle, enterado de todo como la pelinegra lo estaba. Y con solo verle comprobó que éste poseía una lealtad muy inusual en piratas como ellos.

—Cuídala, viejo amigo —le pidió con total honestidad. El rubio asintió, despidiéndose de Butch y miró por última vez el imponente _Ninth Hell_ que se extendía en puerto. Había que ser despistado para ignorar que pronto se perdería una nave como esa, pero las leyendas que a partir de entonces nacieran, rememorarían su majestuosidad. Aun así, su obligación era proteger a Buttercup, la querida de ese pirata al que una vez tuvo la fortuna de llamarle amigo.

Apenas el hombre de ojos verdes dejó atrás a Boomer, abordó lo que antes hubiera visto como su hogar y que ahora veía como su propia tumba. No tardaron en marcharse, tan pronto como habían llegado, desembarcaron para adentrarse al extenso mar. Parecía que habían llegado solo para recogerle. En la popa yacían algunos hombres, quienes todavía no podían creer que se encontrara vivo y quienes ignoraban por completo lo que les sucedería. Mas Butch, disimulando su plan macabro, se dirigió hacía el camarote del capitán.

Entró sabiendo que lo esperaban, entonces se encontró con aquel par de ojos rojos que lo miraron con frialdad.

—Sigues respirando —saludó, cortante.

—Para tu mayor desgracia —replicó Butch. La risa que ambos soltaron logró romper la tensión. En apariencia, eran dos amigos, bromeando como antes.

—¿Dónde está tu pequeño grumete? —pero el capitán seguía expectante.

—Buttercup desertó —dijo sin más, encogiendo sus hombros.

La tormenta que afuera empezaba a alertar a los navegantes, era ajena para ellos. Butch no despegó su vista del pelirrojo, y lo mismo hizo él con el almirante.

—Me estás mintiendo.

—Sí… lo hago.

Un fuerte trueno iluminó el camarote aún con las velas que estaban encendidas. Entonces, Butch se puso de pie y tomó su pistola con un tiro preparado, especial para ese momento. El hombre frente a él, sonrió con ironía.

—Así será entonces… Butch.

—Así debe ser… Brick.

.

.

* * *

La tempestad colmó cada nervio de cada marinero aquella madrugada. Turbulencia, lluvia torrencial que se desató sobre el navío con furia. Todo le fue favorable al pirata de ojos verdes. No necesitaría hundir a propósito el buque cuando la voluntad de una deidad era hacerlo por su cuenta. Pero sobre la proa se extendían algunos hombres, vigilantes de cada movimiento en ese vehemente duelo. El pelirrojo extendía con violencia el filo probando a matar, mientras que el pelinegro se defendía de cada estocada. Todos respetaron el deseo de su capitán, todos entendieron que era necesario.

La lluvia y las aguas enfurecidas mojaron sus cuerpos. La ira de Brick era palpable pero esta vez Butch fue más frío, más sereno y más preciso. En toda su contienda se movieron por cada rincón pasando por las escaleras hasta terminar en la parte alta donde se encontraba el timón. Todos podían apreciar así la lucha, como si se tratara de un inigualable espectáculo. Porque así lo era, así era preciso que fuera.

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna, no había tiempo, solo sus miradas expresaban la verdad. Butch entendió así, que Brick le imploraba silenciosamente que acabara con él, que terminara con su dolor, que podía matarlo. Era su mejor amigo dándole permiso para concluir.

En una ligera sospecha para la oportunidad ideal, Butch enterró su espada en su venerado capitán. La sangre que éste escupió en él por alguna razón lo hizo pensar en Buttercup. Se dio cuenta, al cargar con el peso de Brick, que la extrañaría tanto. Que aquel último beso que le dio en el cuello como despedida mientras dormía, no sería suficiente. Que al ver su delicado cuerpo tendido en la cama mientras el acababa de ponerse sus botas, sería la última imagen que quisiera ver cuando muriera. Pensó en su voz gimiendo por él, en sus ojos llorando por él…

Un agudo dolor punzante en su costado intensificó cada efigie de ella en su memoria. Brick, agonizando, con sus últimas fuerzas disparó la bala que guardaba para su almirante mientras éste se empeñaba en mirar al vacío. Sin prestarle atención al cuerpo de su capitán que caía por las escaleras. Pero nada era relevante ya. La tormenta azotó cada mástil que pudo y varios piratas intentaron salvar sus vidas, despavoridos. Pero la furia del dios del mar pudo más contra ellos. Todo estaba perdido, como los cuerpos que caerían al océano, como el hombre que de rodillas caía frente al timón.

Butch se aferró a su pequeño y testarudo grumete, hasta el último segundo. Hasta que una ola lo volcara y enterrara en ese noveno infierno. Que lo perdonara pronto si al despertar ella ya no lo encontrara a su lado… Pirata como era, haciendo siempre lo que quiso, su amada lo entendería.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡AW, SH*T! **

**¡Lo hice, no sé cómo carajos, pero lo logré! Acabé y lo subo corriendo porque ya me conocen. Lol.**

**En fin, debo decir que batallé horrores. Amo la temática de piratas, pero, mierda. Es difícil cuando estás "ahuevada" a escribir de algo entretenido que no resulte lo mismo de siempre. No sé si logré entretener o hacer que esto gustara, de verdad, ni yo misma sé si me gusta o no el resultado porque lo escribí en cuatro horas. JO-DER. **

**A todos, Buttercup usaba ropa de hombre porque le era más cómodo, pero todos sabían que era una mujer, no es que fingiera ser chico. Digo, por si no se entendió, no tengo tiempo para releer y no sé si en algún punto lo aclaré o lo di a entender. Por otro lado, ella jamás le agarró coraje a Brick por violarla, porque sabía que no estaba cuerdo. Butch después de eso tampoco es que lo odiara… tanto. Pero sí o sí debía asesinarlo y sabía que salir vivo después de eso estaría complicado conociendo a su mejor amigo. **

**Aclarado eso, creo que es todo. Meh, espero llegar a agosto con algo mejor si acaso yo misma releo esto más adelante y me autocrítico cruelmente. Porque sí, yo soy mi peor enemigo y cuando hago las cosas de fregazo, pues narro feo. :D**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Mortem**


End file.
